totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Elian
Elian, labeled as The Olympian, is a contestant in Total Drama Paradise. She joined TDP to test her physical strength. Chapter Guide Total Drama Paradise Chapter One - Elian was selected to be in the Fighting Ducks tribe. She voted with Belle and her alliance and voted Philip out. Chapter Two - The Fighting Ducks lost again. Surprisingly, despite her strength, she was not chosen to be in the race. She voted with the other girls and voted for Lucas, but they failed when Belle switched alliances. Chapter Three - Elian, and Jaz and "Ugly", planned to vote Belle out. Elian pointed out that she might go next due to a lack of friends. She was ranked as the fifth most important member of the tribe. The Fighting Ducks won invincibility, for the first time, and access to a fruit salad bar. Chapter Four - Elian was the only girl not to flirt with a boy the night of the salad bar. She made it up the volcano in 30 min. The Fighting Ducks won the challenge. Chapter Five - Elian was the only person to eat the romantic dinner alone. She was picked by "Ugly" to join the Thrashing Rabbits, and chose Lucas. She was the last person to cross the finish line for her team. She formed an alliance with "Ugly," "Dome", and Lucas to vote out "The Rat" but he played an immunity idol, so "Ugly" was voted out. Chapter Six - Elian, Lucas, and "Dome" decided to vote out "The Rat" next. Elian was very happy to have the girls' hut all to herself. In the challenge, she was chosen to run with Jacob in the three legged race, and to give dares. The Thrashing Rabbits and Fighting Ducks won immunity and reward. Chapter Seven - Elian got a a letter that said she was selected to be a personal-trainer-in-training. She was chosen to be a defender. She shot Josh out of the tree where the flag was hidden. The Thrashing Rabbits won immunity and reward. Chapter Eight - Elian made a video for her family, describing her whole time on the island. She and "Dome" rode their moose near each other to discuss strategy. She and "Dome" voted for Jacob. Chapter Nine - Elian was very upset bout Lucas betraying her alliance and voting out "Dome." She decided to push herself and be more useful. During the challenge, she accidentally crushed all of her team mates when the rope on the sled broke. She single-handed-ly completed the challenge. The Thrashing Rabbits won immunity and reward. Chapter Ten - Elian and Jacob stayed up together in the hot tub, and almost kissed until "The Rat" intervened. She performed her talent for lifting 500 pounds, but when "The Rat" threw a toothpick on the top the weight became too much and she was crushed. She and Jacob almost kissed again until Bob brought her to the medical station. The Thrashing Rabbits won invincibility. Chapter Eleven - Elian complained about "The Rat" in the confessional, and accidentally admitted that Jacob was almost her first kiss. During the challenge, Jacob and Elian fell asleep together, and Julio compared them to Romeo and Juliet. The Thrashing Rabbits won immunity and reward. Chapter Twelve - Elian joined the Surviving Dragons, the merged tribe. Elian and Jacob searched for the immunity idol, and Elian won the first immunity. She formed an alliance with Belle, out of desperation, and Dyl. She got Jacob to vote with them, and they decided to vote for Veronica. Chapter Thirteen - Elian didn't want to vote Lucas out at first. She and Jacob teamed up in the canoe challenge and won immunity. Elian got Cindy to join her alliance. Elian voted for Lucas. Chapter Fourteen - Elian tried to get Jacob to join her alliance, but he declined. She won the eating challenge, but puked one second after Dyl. She voted for Jaz. Chapter Fifteen - Elian was one of the people comforting Dyl after Belle was eliminated. Elian worked with Jaz on a car in the challenge. This was very awkward because they used to be friends, but Elian had just attempted to vote Jaz out. Elian and Jaz won invincibility. Elian voted for "The Rat." Chapter Sixteen - Elian told Jacob that she really liked him, and that if he voted with her that she'd kiss him. Elian was one of the people helping Cindy with the challenge, and knocked the totem pole over so that it would burn faster. Elian was targeted for elimination because she was consistently winning invincibility. Elian voted for Veronica. Chapter Seventeen - As promised, Elian kissed Jacob, which resulted in them making out. Elian's parents were working out in their video, and revealed that Elian was afraid of being fat because she used to be fat. Elian won invincibility after wearing a fat suit all day. Elian voted for Jaz. Chapter Eighteen - Elian pondered about "The Rat" being able to convince the jury to vote for him. Elian accidentally woke up a bear during the challenge, but escaped it. Elian came in second, right behind Cindy. Elian voted for Jacob, because he told people to. Jacob gave the immunity that "The Rat" gave him to Elian, so Elian was safe. Jacob told her to stay strong. Chapter Nineteen - Elian didn't greatly mourn Jacob's elimination. She was paired with Cindy in the challenge. Elian and Cindy got lost, but Cindy came up with a plan. Elian did most of the running, and mostly carried Cindy. Elian convinced "The Rat" and Dyl to let her stay, and vote out Cindy. Chapter Twenty - Elian barely lost the challenge to Dyl. Dyl decided to let Elian stay. Finale - Elian and Dyl burned down the huts. Her family came to cheer for her. Elian described herself as powerful. Elian told Lucas that she was mad at him for betraying her Thrashing Rabbits alliance. Elian said that Dyl didn't take charge, like she did. Elian explained that she thought of Cindy as powerful in challenges, when explaining why she chose Cindy for her alliance. Elian struggled to compliment "The Rat." She received four jury votes from Veronica, Cindy, Jacob, and Jaz, which made her the runner-up. Elian and Jacob kissed each other after the show. Total Drama All-Stars Relationship(s) Total Drama Paradise Jacob - Elian and Jacob commonly teamed up for challenges. In Chapter Ten, the two were up late at night in the hot tub and they were about to kiss when "The Rat" intervened. They also almost kissed during the talent show. They kissed, and made out, in chapter seventeen. Total Drama All-Stars Alliance(s) Total Drama Paradise Elian used to be in an alliance with Belle, Jaz, "Ugly", and Martha. She was then in an alliance with Jaz and "Ugly". In the Thrashing Rabbits Tribe, Elian allied with "Ugly", "Dome", and Lucas. Elian formed an alliance with Belle (not a sign of friendship, just because she needed somebody to join), Dyl, and possibly Jacob. Cindy also joined. Elian's main alliance was then Dyl and Cindy. Total Drama All-Stars Background Elian first saw the Olympics when she was four. She thought it would be awesome to be as strong as the Olympians, so she started training. Everyday she gets up at 4 a.m. and jogs for an hour. She has lots of protein in every meal, she even has protein in her toothpaste. She was first able to lift 500 lbs. when she was fourteen. She doesn't find any physical task difficult. Trivia Total Drama Paradise *Elian's appearance is an edit of Eva. *Elian received six (non-jury) votes. *Elian is a boy's name. The author didn't know this when naming her. *Eva, who Elian is an edit of, was the second person eliminated from TDI. Elian came in second in TDP. *Elian won invincibility more than anybody else. *Elian received four jury votes. *Elian's final image was made by Manatee12. Total Drama All-Stars Category:Total Drama Paradise Category:Total Drama All-Stars